Lord of the Relics
by Aquilos
Summary: One Relic to Rule them all One Relic to Find them One Relic to Bring them all And in the darkness Bind them In the land of Grimm where the Shadows lie...


Prologue

It began with the forging of the relics.

The Lamp given to the Faunus, gifted and wisest of all beings.

The Staff given to the Hunters, great warriors and craftsmen of the wild.

And The Sword was given to the race of Men, who above all else, desired power.

For within these relics was bound the strength and will to govern each kingdom of Remnant.

But they were all of them deceived.

In the land of Darkness in the black pools of the dark god, the Grimm Witch Salem forged in secret, a master Relic. A crown to control the will of all others, and into this relic she poured her cruelty, her malice, and her will to dominate all life.

One Relic To Rule Them All.

One by one, the free lands of Remnant fell and burned under the power of the last relic.

But there were some who resisted.

A last alliance of Men and Faunus marched against the armies of Grimm, and on the slopes of the Black Hills, they fought for the freedom of Remnant. The Witch's host was vast and vicious but the hearts of Men and Faunus burned with righteous flame and they steeled themselves for their duty, and their deaths. A host as mighty as this last alliance would never be seen again in remnant, with the immortal legends of High Queen Sienna Khan, and King Aurum D'Arc commanding the armies at the forefront. Their duty was to hold the line, and so under them, the line was held. Three times the dark tide crashed against the lines of the alliance, and three times it broke under faunus arrows and human steel. The horde of grimm grew smaller and smaller with each successive charge, and victory seemed near.

But the power of the last relic could not be undone.

Then, the battle faltered, and into the hearts of men and faunus crept a paralyzing fear as a dark shadow cast itself over the fields of battle. The witch herself strode through her dark tide to meet the defiers of her will, the relic, a crown of gold sat upon her head, and it glowed with a baleful light under shrouded sky. The soldiers reeled at her approach and attempted to stand against such an overwhelming presence of evil, but to no avail. With each blow she sent tens of men and faunus flying, demonstrating that none could stand up to her terrible power. Fearing the battle would be lost and all hope destroyed, King Aurum charged at Salem in one desperate gambit, and was blown aside with a casual flick of her hand, breaking his body upon the rocks. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Luteus, son of the king, rushed to his father's side. Seeing the Witch approach to finish her deed, Luteus, with all the strength and fury offered to him, picked up the broken blade of Crocea Mors, and in one sudden blow, severed the head off the witch. The crown cluttered onto the rocks. The headless body then fell to its knees and with the sound of a million howling souls, exploded into dust. Salem the enemy of the free people of Remnant, was defeated. The Relic passed to Luteus who had this one chance to destroy this evil forever.

But the hearts of men, were easily corrupted, and the Crown, had a will of its own.

Years after the battle, when Luteus and his men were traveling through the shrouded woods, they were set upon by a horde of grimm, larger and fiercer than they had ever seen. Fearing for his life, Luteus called upon the power of the crown to protect him, and dove into a nearby lake. However in his most desperate hour, the crown betrayed him. It slipped from his head just as he tried to escape, and sunk to the murky depths below. Luteus tried to grasp for the crown but it was just out of his reach, and in his desperation to retrieve it, did not notice the grimm approach to tear him out of the water. The crown betrayed Luteus to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten, was lost.

History became legend and legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the relic passed from all knowledge, until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The relic came to the creature Tyrian who took it deep into the now barren mountains of Mantle, and there it consumed him. The relic brought Tyrian unnatural long life and poisoned his mind for five hundred years, turning his obsession, into mania. And deep inside his cave, the relic waited. Eventually darkness crept back to the world, rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the relic perceived it's time had now come. It abandoned Tyrian. But something happened that the relic did not intend. It was picked up by an unlikely character, a human,Taiyang Xiao Long, from the village of Patch. For the time will soon come again, when a human would shape the fortunes of all.


End file.
